On The Stage
by kamuiluka03
Summary: Kanra, the lolita girl idol. Izaya, a simple guy who loves music. Shizuo, a guy in band. A love triangle? I don't think so.


**Hello guyss... Here's another Shizaya for you guys...I'm not sure i can update it every month since i'm in boarding school now. So enjoy and review to let me know what you guys think. ~Kanra~**

* * *

"Kanra! Kanra! Kanra!" The crowd cheered. Soon a raven haired girl came out from the backstage, wearing a black and white frilly dress, high knee boots with net stockings and her hand is covered with elbow-length gloves which is also black and white. Her make-up is not too flashy, her lipstick is coal black and its shiny because of lip gloss, making it look sexier. Her eyes are bright crimson red, shining brightly and it goes perfectly with black eye shadow applied on her eyelids.

"Hey everybody! Are you ready?!" She shouted through her microphone.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered back.

"It's Kanra and here is Nayuta no Kanata Made!" The crowd goes wild and the music got louder than the crowd cheering for the girl idol. The girl started singing according to the melody of the music.

Todokanai to shitte mo akiramerarenai mono ga aru  
Hito kara mireba kokkei ni utsuru darou  
Utsumuite iteru dake de

Kara no takasa ni kizukazu CONCRETE no kabe no naka  
Kurikaesu toki ni irarenai kara

Hashitta kaze o koete  
Mamoritai kimi no ashioto

Hitoshizuku no yume oikaketeiru kimi ga ita  
Kotae o sagashite hokori ni mamirete mo  
Ima ni oshitsubusarete mo

Hikari no sasu sora o miage  
Sukoshizutsu demo ayunde iru  
Furikaerazu massugu mirai o mitsume

Iroasenu shoukei sagashite  
Nayuta no kanata made  
Hasitte hibiita kimi no ashioto

Mune ni tomoru ido  
IDEA to risou no  
Atsureki ni kokoro habamarete mo

Kawaki kitta EGO  
Kono shoudou ga tatoe utakata no yume demo..

Setsuna kara hashitta, OMEGA e  
Ano mukou no saki made mitakute  
Shinjita michi o ikitai

Iroasenu shoukei sagashite  
Nayuta no kanata made  
Hasitte hibiita kimi no ashioto

"That's all for today everyone! Good night and thank you!" And the girl vanished behind the backstage again. The backstage crew immediately gave her a bottle of water and a towel to wipe her sweat and a robe to keep her warm because of the chilly weather that night. She thanked them and quickly went to her room and locked the door. All of the crew knew that she doesn't want to be disturbed.

In the dressing room, the girl suddenly yanked her hair that turned out to be a wig and she put it on the table. She have shorter hair now, like a man's. She took out a bottle of make-up remover and wiped her face with it. She looked in the mirror and walked to the wardrobe. She took out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt and a black furry hoodie. She took off her clothes and she turned out to be a man. Her upper body is completely flat, and was wearing a pair of boxers. He put on the clothes he took out earlier and put back the wig. He checked his appearance in the mirror before he went out and leave the dressing room.

"Leaving already, Kanra-chan? I thought we could go for dinner or a drink maybe?" One of the crews asked. "Maybe later. Or never." He replied coldly. He walked out from the place and head to the train station. He bought a ticket to Shinjuku and wore his hood. He heads to the toilet and removed the wig. While waiting for the train to arrive, he walked around and he noticed a poster. He cam closer and read it. _'A singing competition... Interesting..'_ He said to himself. He took the telephone number and saved it in his phone. He called the number and wait for the receiver to answer.

"Hello? Is this Tom Tanaka-san? I'm Orihara Izaya. I saw the poster and I'm interested to join the competition. Solo. Yes. I shall drop by. Can you send me the address through mail? Thanks. Bye." He ended the call and entered the train. _'I haven't done this in a while...'_He thought to himself. _'Shit! I was supposed to write a new song! That adds my work...' _He took a seat beside a sleeping blonde man. The train was almost empty. Izaya stared at the man beside him. The guy was carrying a guitar case and had earphones around his neck. The earphones were still playing the music. Izaya kept on staring the man since he got nothing to do. He was temped to hear the earphones so he slowly took it from the sleeping guy and plugged it in his ears. He was entranced by the song, he hear it till the next song. He nodded while hearing the songs and sang a bit slowly. It was loud enough to wake the sleeping blonde up. The blonde then felt that his earphones were pulled and then he saw the culprit.

He saw that the culprit is lightly singing the melody of the songs while nodding his head and tapping his foot. He looked so happy and satisfied. The blonde man cleared his throat to get the raven's attention. It worked, the raven looked apologetic. It looked like he was waiting to be scolded, but the blonde man sighed and asked, "What the fuck are you doing?" The raven smiled and answered, "I'm listening to the songs in your MP3 player. I have never heard it before, so it's must be you singing. Am I right?"

The blonde man snatched his MP3 player from the raven and kept it in his pocket. "If it's me, what are you going to say? It was awful, isn't?" The blonde man shrugged. The raven smiled and shook his head. "It is remarkable! I bet that you can be a superstar if you get scouted. The lyrics is so meaningful, the rhythm is catchy and your voice just combines them together... I'm Orihara Izaya, you?" The raven extended his hand to the blonde. "Heiwajima Shizuo. Thanks. Singing means a lot to me. I guess if I get scouted..." The blonde smiled a bit while looking up a the ceiling of the train. Izaya stared at Shizuo. '_He is kinda... Handsome when he smiles... Wait.. what am I thinking!' _

"Izaya, right? Thanks. If I entered showbiz, it'll be thanks to you. See ya later." Shizuo got up and carried his guitar case, heads to the doors of the train. Izaya's face slowly turned red and he clutched his shirt. _'What is this emotion? I can't breathe, my chest feels tight and my heart's beating like crazy! He said see ya later... Are there going to be a next time?'_ The train reached his stop: Shinjuku. He stepped out of the train and walked all the way to his luxurious apartment. _'Even though it's only a moment, why is it that I was eager to see you again? Why?' _

* * *

"Orihara Izaya-san?"

"Tom Tanaka-san?" The raven pointed at the man with dreadlocks.

"The one and only. I'm glad that you're able to find this place. I thought of making the competition to make the company look more appealing." Tom explained. Izaya followed him to a room which happened to be Tom's office. He was given a piece of paper, it was written 'ENRTY FORM'. "The first prize is 100,000 yen and a contract with us to make you famous! Well, if we can..." Tom said sheepishly. "I'm not interested of being famous or the money. It's the freedom to sing." Izaya said. Tom smiled upon hearing Izaya's statement. "Can I have another form? I think I can find you your superstar." Izaya exclaimed with a grin.

* * *

"Where can I find him?" Izaya said to himself. He walked aimlessly in the city of Ikebukuro and he decided to take a break at a nearby cafe. He ordered a cup of black coffee and proceeded to sit at a table for two near the window of the shop. He flipped his phone and discovered that he had received a mail from his manager, Shiki-san.

**From: Shiki-san**

**To: Orihara Izaya**

**You know the deadline for the new song is in a week's time, right? We're going to record it the day after it so make sure it is done on time.**

The raven quickly typed a reply.

**From: Orihara Izaya**

**To: Shiki-san**

**All right. Can I have the Friday off? Please... _(T_T)_**

His phone buzzed again.

**From: Shiki-san**

**To: Orihara Izaya**

**Sure. I shall arrange you schedule to have a day off. Make sure you rest and don't strain your voice, Kanra.**


End file.
